mythipediafandomcom-20200222-history
Journeyman
These men are all that remains of the Empire of the Cath Bruig. Formerly the guards of the Emperor, they disbanded and wandered the earth in self-imposed exile after the Fallen destroyed Muirthemne and everyone in it. In a further show of penance, they developed the ability to heal other people, though they are by nature loners and do not actively seek out company. -Journeyman Description, Cast of Characters, Myth II Manual Description After the fall of the Cath Bruig Empire, the Heron Guard were disbanded and in their place came the wandering healers, Journeyman. They would remained in this state of penance throughout the Great War, bringing their healing skills and knowledge of ancient lore to aid the forces of Light. They were instrumental in the recovery of the Total Codex and The Watcher's Arm. While they don't appear in Myth III: The Wolf Age campaign, Journeymen are available in multiplayer. Abilities A Journeyman starts a mission with six Mandrake Root, which are used for restoring the health of friendly units and himself. To use a mandrake root, press the Special Key (T), and then click on a unit close by. Mandrake Roots can also drain the health of undead units and prevent explosions of the Wight. Flavor Text Myth: TFL "Not a palm's breadth free of wounds on his body, Five Motion Bloody Jaguar knelt to kiss the earth and drawing strength from her rose to charge the thickest gathering of the enemy." "Returning to the ruin Muirthemne had become in their absence, the deathless Heron Guards each tore nine gold tiles from the palace wall, every one the weight of a grown man ... " Myth II "Their healing ritual has its roots in the initiation rites of the Heron Guard, but what brings about immortality in a truly exceptional person merely restores the vitality of lesser men." "...upon being reborn as a member of the deathless Heron Guard... the date of his initiation, according to the calendar of the old kings of Cath Bruig, would serve as his new name..." Notable Individuals: * Five Motion Bloody Jaguar: Journeyman, served during the Great War. * Four Bear Silent Oak: Dishonored Journeyman, helped in the defeat of Cartucke. * Twelve Motion Jeweled Skull: Journeyman, served in both wars. Common Names Myth: TFL and Myth II: Eight Flint Deer, Twelve Eagle Falling Sun, Six Motion Bloody Jaguar, Five Heron Waiting Cactus, Eight Pride Stalking Rabbit, Three Vulture Drum, Ten Stone Reed, Four Serpent Seeking Shadow, Seven Lizard Tongue, Nine Eagle Red Skull, One Flint Puma, Twelve Serpent Falling Eagle, Seven Wind Lizard, Nine Serpent Rising Puma, Seven Crocodile Rain, Six Coyote Flower, Thirteen Bloody Crocodile, Five Rabbit Fleeing Jaguar, Three Moon Jeweled Fan, Seven Jaguar White Flower, Five Obsidian Heron, One Serpent Green Talon, Seven Devil Puma, Five Monkey Bloody Stone, Six Vulture Dog Star, One Deer Burning Skull, Nine Serpent Bloody Sun, Eleven Vulture Fire Serpent, Ten Eagle Burning Stone, Seven Eagle Jaguar Claw, Twelve Flint Sun Collar, Twelve Devil Burning Wind, Thirteen Rain Jeweled Fan, Thirteen Wind Moon Stone, Fourteen Flint Moon EagleCategory:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth II: Soulblighter Category:Myth II: Chimera Category:Myth III: The Wolf Age Category:Light Category:Humans